Make us Whole Again
Make us Whole Again is a mantra written, spoken and whispered constantly throughout the Dead Space series. Background Whenever a Marker is activated, it begins to emit high frequency waves that affect the dead and living organisms within its range. Earth Government scientists speculate that the Marker's carrier wave has different effects on people depending on the intelligence of the person.Dead Space 2: Chapter 13: Government Sector: Same Signal Those purported to have a "higher intelligence" than the average person perceives the carrier wave for what it is, a series of codes or blueprints that show the individual how to create or destroy more markers. On the other hand, the Marker's carrier wave is thought of as "noise" to the some of the populace, noise that begins to drive them insane after a period of time. There are a few individuals who are immune to the hallucinogenic effects of the Marker. The Marker's carrier wave is experienced as voices or hallucinations, repeatedly asking the individual to make it "whole". The signal eventually drives them to kill themselves or others around them. During the Necromorph outbreak on the Ishimura, the first apparition of Nicole Brennan that appears to Isaac Clarke insinuates that returning the Aegis VII Marker to its pedestal will "Make them Whole". For the short time it remains on the pedestal, the Red Marker pacifies the Hive Mind and disables the gravity tethers on the Ishimura, bringing the chunk of Aegis VII pulled from the planet, crashing down into the atmosphere. Unitologists who may experience the dementia created by the Marker, believe the phrase, "Make us Whole", to mean becoming a singular entity with one mind and body. That through the cycle of death and becoming a Necromorph, the individual becomes a part of the "whole" through a type of "rebirth". As such, they preserve the bodies of the deceased in their community for the coming convergence. The church's practices of suicide by apparent suffocation[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:DeadSpace2010-08-20_11.png Unitologists members on the Ishimura Crew Deck] or dementia driven violence effectively carries out the Marker's supposed will. The second apparition of Nicole, created by the Site 12 Marker on Titan Station, implies that the "absorption" of the Marker's creator (in this case, Isaac Clarke, the only survivor of Project Telomere) would make the Marker whole''Dead Space 2: Chapter 15: It Ends Here and allow the Convergence Event to commence properly. The reality, however, may lie with the seemingly shattered moon that hangs above the planet of Tau Volantis. After the alien lifeform, "Rosetta", is reassembled by Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford and John Carver, Clarke activates the Codex and experiences the memories of Rosetta. The aliens worshiped the Markers on their planet. On the day of convergence, the marker was used to create the moon using the bodies of the aliens. However, its process is halted prematurely by the machine that freezes the planet and places the moon in a state of hibernation. Isaac realizes the signal comes not from the Markers, but the incomplete moon that wishes to become "whole" with the completion of the convergence event. Speculation :Marker 3A related: *"Make us Whole Again" is the Red Marker's way to get itself placed back on the pedestal to amplify its "dead space" to put all the Necromorphs back in a quiescent state. It uses hallucinations of a loved one of those it contacts so they are more likely to help and the hallucination congratulates them if they succeed. **This is supported in ''Dead Space: Martyr when the hallucinations speak to Altman who is trying to escape the military compound to make knowledge of the Black Marker public. However, later Altman deduces that it is not the Marker that wishes to stop the Necromorphs but something else communicating through it and that the Black Marker wants humans to make copies of itself.Dead Space: Martyr(Ch. 49, p. 287) *It is unknown why the Marker 3A "wants" to contain the Hive Mind by being brought back to its pedestal, since all the other Markers in the series did the exact opposite: try to spread the infection further in order to gather enough organic matter and create a Brethen Moon. One theory is that Nicole's hallucinations are Isaac's resolve to stop the infection and his brain fighting against the Marker's influence. This would explain why the Necromorphs are still trying to kill Isaac along the way (they are trying to protect themselves from the containment), why Dr. Kyne had the same hallucinations (he wanted to end the infection as well), and even why the Necromorphs didn't attack Challus Mercer (he was actively trying to spread the infection). **Several other possibilities are: The Marker may only put the Hive Mind to sleep, freeing the other Necromorphs from its control, the Marker is just programmed to do this, its sentient and understands the danger or they're connected and separation causes them to go insane. **Marker 3A's influence over individuals differs greatly from that of its 12B counterpart. The hallucinations caused by Marker 3A are ones of deceased loved ones guiding them to perform certain tasks or calm them at the very least. Alissa Vincent's hallucinations of her deceased comrade Ramirez; in Dead Space: Downfall was attempting to calm and help her finish sending the distress signal. Kendra Daniels's hallucinations of her brother were ones of him waving to her to assure her that all was well. It can also be assumed that Dr. Kyne's hallucinations of his deceased wife Amelia; were pleasant interactions as he was never once seen or heard yelling at or fighting the hallucination off. The Marker 12B's hallucinations are shown to be far more malevolent in nature. Isaac's hallucinations of Nicole in Dead Space 2 are violent, deceitful, and crazed. This is a complete inverse of Marker 3A's Nicole which is shown to be kind, caring, and loving; having never attempted to berate or "attack" Isaac as 12B's Nicole did many times. *It is possible the Markers are part of a larger system and that the Black Marker is missing a crucial component which is hinted at in a log found in Chapter 9 of Dead Space: Extraction. :Unitology related: *"Make us Whole Again" relates to Unitology in that after dying, and becoming a Necromorph, a person becomes part of a "whole" or single consciousness under control of the Hive Mind and that the Marker is in some way required. :Nicole related: *"Make us Whole Again" could be a phrase Nicole used on her own and that it was just a coincidence that Amelia Kyne used it too. **Nicole could want to become one with Isaac, to be dead together. :Site 12 Marker related: *"Make us Whole Again" relates to how the Site 12 Marker is not whole without Isaac and needs to consume him for it to be complete. This is evidenced by Nicole/Marker saying "The makers must be absorbed" - it has already absorbed Stross and presumably any others involved in its creation, as shown when she says "Yours is the last body we need to be reborn". She also says that Tiedemann and EarthGov are afraid of "Me. Us. Working together", supporting the idea that the Markers need to kill their makers, whether through Necromorphs, their makers' own mind or someone influenced by the Markers. :Necromorphs related: *The whole "Make us Whole" -mantra might just be Tau Volantis's Brethren Moon's cries for help so that the Convergence can return and complete the Moon. It might have tried to complete it using the Black, Aegis VII, and Site 12 Markers, so if they would have completed the Convergence, another Brethren Moon might have spawned and came to help the incomplete Moon to make it whole. This is confirmed in Dead Space 3, in Dr. Serranno's research, where he said that the words "Turn it off" and "Make us Whole" are its cries for help to turn off the Alien Machine and resume Convergence in order to make the Moon whole. Trivia *In the Spanish version, with its subtitles, "Make us Whole Again" is translated to "Devuélvenos a la vida", which translates to "Bring us back to life" or "Return us to life". Sources Category:Markers